Fancy Green (ODO)
' Fancy Green '''is the pilot episode for the series, Odd Diamond Out. Summary Two diamonds reunite. Plot It's a cold day on Homeworld. A yellow figure entered a large, blue structure. It was dark and chilly inside. The mysterious silhouette walked down a hallway and opened a large blue door, curious of what lay inside. It was a throne room, perhaps, a diamond could be here. The figure continued walking as it caught sight of what seems to be some other gems. A parcticularly large silhouette caught the mysterious gem's eye. ''A diamond, ''he thought, walking nearer to the silhouettes. The gem had a clear view of what was going inside after a moment of walking; a diamond and other gems below his gigantic stature, all sipping tea as they told each other stories. The diamond finally saw the curious yellow gem walking into the room. "Oh, please, come! Have some tea!" the diamond offered with a smile. "T-tea?" the gem tried to sound innocent. "That's what you call those... liquids?" "Why, yes. These are hot, and that's why we drink it during cold days like these," the diamond answered. The gem bowed. "I-I forgot what your name was. Please tell me." The diamond smiled ever so gently, "Tavernier Blue Diamond." "Huh. Alright," the gem mumbled something under his breath about a diamond, but Tavernier couldn't hear what he said exactly. "Why did you ask?" Tavernier curiously queried the gem. "I, um, honestly," the gem sat down. "...forgot what your name was." Tavernier smiled, "So, you knew it before?" "Erm... yes," the gem tried not to giggle. "Oh, okay then. How about you, what's yours?" Tavernier asked. "Flor-" the gem stopped himself,"Yellow Opal." The gems around Tavernier and Yellow Opal clamoured in respect to the gem. "Yellow Opal? Nice to meet you!" Tavernier beamed as he leaned over to him. "Whose court are you from?" He asked. "I... I'm sorry, I forgot what the other diamond's names are. Please tell me," he hid a smirk. "There are seven more of us! Polar Star, Chopard Chameleon, Koi, Argyle Pink, Cora Sun-Drop... There are so much more," Tavernier explained. "C-Cora..." Yellow Opal murmured something about colors. "Then, do you want to know why I am here?" "If it doesn't bother you to let me know, okay," Tavernier flashed a shy smile as the other gems whispered to each other. "I, uh..." He almost laughed, "I was told not to tell anyone, but..." "Oh, I get it," Tavernier, almost dissapointingly, sighed. "Cora and I are close friends. We promised to each other that if Cora exiles a gem from her court, the gem would come to me. Is that why you're here?" Tavernier displayed a curious smile. Yellow Opal sighed. "Can I talk to you in private, Tavernier?" Tavernier apologetically nods to the other gems below his shadow. Tavernier escorts them out the throne room before closing the tall door. Tavernier returns to the table with a curious expression. "I, uh... I am..." Yellow Opal stuttered. "Just come closer." "I'm a rebel." Tavernier gasped. "Y-y-you are!?" He exclaimed before covering his mouth. "And... my name isn't Yellow Opal. Like you, I am a diamond." "O-oh..." Tavernier shivered. "To be frank with you, I want to just be free, and my court shares my opinion, but..." The other diamond sighed. "I'm sort of on the neutral side, however..." "I just don't want to break the relationship I have with the other diamonds. They would exile me and my people, and ultimately endanger all of us..." Tavernier thought, scared of what could become. "Well, I understand. I was part of the Diamond Authority, if for a short time. But I shapeshifted into this form before escaping, leading people to believe that I was poofed. People looked for my gem everywhere, to no avail," the other diamond explained with a frown. "So, y-you are the famous Florentine Diamond?" "Indeed," Florentine smirked. "I have fused before... but never with a Diamond. Have you?" Tavernier was laughing silently. "Unfortunately, I have not..." Florentine went back into his Yellow Opal form. "How about you do your first, right here, right now?" "I'd be honored, Florentine," Tavernier blushed as he stood up. "You must shrink. Our combined heights may not fit in this rather large room. I also have an illusion ability in case anyone gets suspicious. I can hide my gem in the fusion, and make it seem to the other gems that you are still here." "Good idea," Tavernier nodded. He shrunk to about 50% of his size, now just fifteen feet in height. They both started dancing. Tavernier danced as good as he could, humming a song as he approached Florentine with a smile. Florentine giggled as he twirled, embracing Tavernier as they started to fuse. They glow very brightly, fillling the room with a green glow. After a minute or two, the glow died out. "Let's hide now," the fusion mumbled under his breath, yapping his figures, and the illusion made a fake Tavernier appear to other gems' eyes. It hid two of the fusion's eyes and an extra gem. A loud knock is heard. "My diamond, are you okay?" Blue Akoya Pearl queried curiously. "I, uh, I'm fine here, Akoya," the fake Tavernier replied. Florentine's side of the fusion giggled. "I remember when I had a pearl, she was Golden South Sea Pearl." "Ah," Tavernier's side spoke up. "Golden South Sea was handed down to Cora when you dissappeared. I hear she's not being treated well," Tavernier felt a surge of remorse. "I really miss her," Florentine spoke. "She wants you back, Flor, she really does," Tavernier spoke. The fusion groaned and split into two figures, Tavernier and Florentine. "I can't come back, or else... I think you know what will happen, Tavernier. Or, I could say I am back to being loyal to Homeworld, but something else might happen. So many horrible things!" Florentine exclaimed. "Like... gems finding out you're actually ''the Florentine?" "Yes, but, what if I try?" "Reveal who you really are?" Tavernier gasped. Characters *Florentine Diamond (Debut) *Tavernier Blue Diamond (Debut) *Blue Akoya Pearl (Debut) *Cora Sun-Drop Diamond (mentioned) *Golden South Sea Pearl (mentioned) Locations *Sazulle Spire *Tavernier's Throne Room Trivia TBA Category:Odd Diamond Out Episode